


Familiarity

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeep and Gojyo accidentally swap bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lady_ganesh for the beta :)

It was not, in itself, an unusual occurrence for Hakkai to wake with Gojyo's body wrapped around him, or to hear Jeep protesting it. Hakkai did think Gojyo's silence and lack of wandering hands strange, but it was late, after all. The moon was high, and the campfire burned low, and sleep was the more sensible option. 

It wasn't until Jeep started scratching letters into the soft earth that Hakkai realized something was really wrong. For a creature with such a small skull to house his brain, Jeep was startlingly intelligent, but Hakkai was fairly sure he didn't know how to write.

Hakkai sat up to watch, and Gojyo curled more tightly around him, silent still, and nearly in his lap.

G-O-J--

"Gojyo?" Hakkai said sharply. Jeep did a little stomping dance in the dirt and flapped his wings and squeaked. Hakkai frowned and pulled away from Gojyo to look at his face. And back to Jeep, and again at Gojyo, whose eyes were--not right. Not blank, certainly, and not unfamiliar, but somehow not as they should be.

Jeep waddled towards him and whacked his arm with one wing. Gojyo's fingers dug into his shoulders, and Gojyo made a noise deep in his throat, somewhere between a grunt and a hiss.

It took Hakkai a few seconds longer to understand, and when he did, it took him another long minute to gather himself enough to make any response.

"Oh, dear," he said. "I see."

Gojyo lashed his tail and snorted and climbed up on Hakkai's thigh, sharp claws piercing his pants. Jeep wound his arms tighter around Hakkai's neck and shivered as Hakkai stroked the long fall of hair down his back.

"Don't worry. I'll--think of something." He nodded, mostly to himself. Of course there would be a way to reverse it. There must be. "Do you know what happened?"

S-T-A-T-U-

"A statue?" Hakkai said. Some sort of religious figure, maybe, or a cursed object.

Gojyo let loose with a volley of high pitched noises that very clearly wanted to be human speech and just as clearly weren't. He hissed and threw his wings out as Gojyo might throw out his hands. Hakkai ran a hand down the rough fur of his mane, a familiar gesture meant to comfort and settle.

Gojyo turned his gaze up to Hakkai's slowly and sidled out from under Hakkai's hand. He turned his head and dragged the flat, warm top of it deliberately up the inside of Hakkai's wrist to his palm. A small, red, forked tongue flicked out and curled around Hakkai's index finger.

"Ah, yes," Hakkai said weakly. The tongue was oddly dry and tickled as it slid along the webbing between his fingers. "You're not him. I do understand. And--I think I'd better wake Sanzo. Right now."

He waited.

"And if I'm going to do that, both of you will need to get off me." Gojyo hopped down, point clearly made, grin familiar even with pointier teeth and scales.

Jeep didn't move a muscle. Hakkai sighed and combed through his hair--as he'd do with Gojyo, but Jeep seemed to have no objection. "It's just for a moment," he said. "You do want your body back, don't you?"

Jeep nodded his head, a jerky, stiff motion, but clear in its intent. Interesting.

Hakkai stood, pulling Jeep up with him. "Don't think I'll forget that moment of comprehension next time I tell you to stop trying to nest in Sanzo's newspaper while he's reading it."

Jeep's response, like Gojyo's earlier, sounded as if it ought to be speech. It was full of vowel sounds and rolling R's. Jeep looked surprised by it, and Hakkai thought he must look surprised himself. It was strange enough hearing that from Gojyo's mouth, but the lost, confused look on his face was stranger still. Hakkai put an arm around his waist and drew him towards the fire where Sanzo slept.

Gojyo waddled behind them and chirped angrily until Hakkai finally understood--of course, flight might pose some difficulty for someone who'd never had wings before. He picked Gojyo up so he could ride on his shoulder, and Gojyo responded by licking his ear and snaking his tail down Hakkai's shirt.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai knelt close by, but not near enough to be threatening. "Please wake up. I need to speak to you."

Sanzo's eyes opened immediately. Hakkai wondered sometimes if he ever truly slept. "What?"

Hakkai told him.

Sanzo put a hand over his eyes. "Idiots." Both Jeep and Gojyo protested. "Shut up," Sanzo said. "Go to sleep. We'll take care of it in the morning."

Jeep hissed at him, and Sanzo looked him in the eye. "We can't see for shit. I'm not making the same mistake you did."

Hakkai thought briefly of Sanzo in his body, with his power. Or himself with Sanzo's sutra. He wasn't sure which was worse. Thank goodness one of them was thinking clearly. He was finding the whole situation rather unsettling.

"It's only a few hours until dawn," Hakkai said.

Gojyo nipped his ear as they walked back, clearly not pleased. He was doing better at judging his new body's limits than Jeep was, though. He didn't even break the skin. "I know," Hakkai said. "I am sorry. But it's not so bad, is it?"

Gojyo snorted and rested his head on top of Hakkai's. His tail skated across the ticklish spot on Hakkai's side, and he hummed in satisfaction when Hakkai jumped.

"That's hardly fair," Hakkai said.

Gojyo's body shook with what was presumably the dragon equivalent of laughter. Hakkai sighed and lay down on his blankets, fast enough that Gojyo clutched at his hair to keep from being dumped onto the ground. He rearranged himself to lie curled around Hakkai's head.

Jeep knelt close by Hakkai's side and looked down at his hands. Hakkai watched him flex them open and close them into fists, once, twice. Hakkai took his wrist and tugged gently. "Come here. Lie down."

Jeep did, at once, stretched out along Hakkai's side, his face tucked into the crook of Hakkai's neck. His hand settled on Hakkai's stomach and closed on his shirt.

"You needn't be afraid," Hakkai told him, but maybe it was a useless thing to say. He knew what a frightening thing it was to have your body suddenly change into something alien, and this was a much larger change than his own had been. He reached a hand up to Gojyo, thumb stroking along the curve of his neck. Gojyo met fear with bravado and jokes, and he couldn't even joke right now.

"You'll be all right," Hakkai told both of them. "I promise."

***

When Hakkai woke for the second time, it was still dark. Warm hands were touching him, sliding over his ribs, under his shirt. It took him a few long, drifting minutes to remember why that wasn't the good thing it ought to have been.

He opened his eyes slowly. Red hair washed over his chest, even more like blood by the dark light of the dying fire. He knew Gojyo's hands well, but Gojyo didn't touch him like this. Gojyo was always more sure of himself, or pretended to be. Even the first night, both of them crammed in a twin bed with Sanzo and Goku asleep across the room--and Jeep watching, Hakkai remembered now. Perched on the headboard, waiting for it to be over so he could settle on the pillow by Hakkai's head.

And now Jeep's hands, with Gojyo's deep calluses and rough-edged nails, slid over the curve of Hakkai's hip, the hollow of his stomach. Familiar fingers counted each bump of his rib bones and moved higher, splayed flat. When the edge of one hand brushed Hakkai's nipple, Hakkai caught both his wrists.

Even the crickets were asleep. Hakkai could hear Jeep's human breath, quick and shallow, and Gojyo's smaller puffs of air from smaller dragon lungs, and the breath of the wind through the leaves. That was all. It seemed wrong to break the silence. Hakkai guided Jeep's hands back to safer places and let them go.

Jeep leaned up and licked across Hakkai's mouth, a wet, hot flick of tongue. He pulled back, waiting, licking his own lips now.

Hakkai felt movement near his head and turned to see Gojyo watching him. The white of his scales was almost luminous in the dark. Gojyo's head pushed along Hakkai's cheek and stroked under Hakkai's chin and down his neck. Gojyo's tongue flickered in the hollow of Hakkai's throat. Jeep lifted his head and hissed at him.

For a moment, everything stopped. The silence closed back in around them, almost comforting.

Gojyo backed off. He settled his head behind Hakkai's ear, claws closed in his hair. And stayed there.

Jeep's eyes flicked quickly from Gojyo to Hakkai, back and forth, and again. He opened his mouth, but managed only a few hoarse sounds before he dropped his head forward and fell silent again.

He leaned closer instead, and the slow, wet slide of his tongue along Hakkai's collar bone shocked Hakkai so badly he sat up, dislodging both of them. Gojyo squawked and dug all four sets of claws into Hakkai's hair, but Jeep stayed where he'd fallen, curled on his side. He looked up at Hakkai with wide eyes. His lips were still wet.

He started to hum, and his eyes sank half-closed. It took Hakkai a few seconds to place the tune, one he'd sung on a very few embarrassing occasions when Jeep had been newly hatched, or later when he'd been taken ill.

"Oh," Hakkai said softly, little more than an expelled breath. He touched Jeep's cheek, and Jeep pushed his face against Hakkai's hand, nose rubbing over palm and wrist, still humming quietly. He _was_ used to close physical contact, after all, and maybe that was all he wanted. Hakkai let him draw closer again and had that notion pushed abruptly from him as he felt Jeep's hard-on rub against his thigh.

Hakkai closed his eyes. It was Gojyo's body, and he was so used to Gojyo's body touching him, so used to it now that he hadn't realized how automatic his own reactions to those touches had become. It took conscious effort not to push against that hard heat, not to roll that body underneath him and do things he probably shouldn't do, since this wasn't Gojyo. Since this was his--well, it had always been difficult to think of Jeep as a pet, but he was lacking a more appropriate word. And Jeep was much closer now.

Hakkai's arms had come around Jeep, and his face was close to Hakkai's, breath warm and smelling faintly of malt from the beer Gojyo'd had at dinner. The tentative press of lips was nothing like how Gojyo kissed, but his mouth was the same, warm and wet and moving slowly against Hakkai's with surprising ease. But even so, Hakkai thought. Even so. Surely Gojyo would mind.

But Gojyo wasn't making any move to stop him. He was watching. One tiny paw rested on the curve of Hakkai's ear, and he was staying close. But not objecting.

But even so. Hakkai put his hands on Jeep's shoulders, preparing to push him away and sleep elsewhere if necessary. He found himself stopped, first by Jeep's bereft expression, and then by Gojyo's tail curling around one wrist and pulling sharply.

Hakkai swallowed and craned his head. It was hard to read Gojyo's expression. The scales got in the way somewhat. "You both seem fairly set on this," he said. Gojyo head-butted his temple, and Gojyo's dragon tongue snaked along his eyebrow and lid, an oddly intimate touch. Jeep hissed a word that was almost _yes_ , and pushed Hakkai over onto his back.

Impatient hands pulled at Hakkai's clothes, plucking at his shirt and pants, fingers slipping or gripping too tightly. When the seam of his shirt started to give, Hakkai pushed Jeep's hands away gently and took it off himself. Gojyo made a faint, approving sound, and Jeep's hands spread across Hakkai's chest as if magnetized to his skin. It made Hakkai's stomach muscles tense as light fingers walked down to his waistband.

"I'm sure this is a terribly bad idea," he said, but he didn't stop Jeep's first, fumbled attempts to get his pants open, and Jeep was apparently a fast learner. It only took him two tries, and then Hakkai's pants were down and Hakkai's cock was in his hand and that was very nearly all it took. The wide eyes and hesitant touch, the way Jeep leaned up to breathe in against his neck; it was so very different from Gojyo, but not at all alien, anything but unpleasant.

It was hard to contain himself. The temptation to push him down and move things along--via the forcible removal of his clothing--was strong. Almost too strong. But he stayed still, somehow, and let Jeep touch him, stroke his cock in a loose fist, wipe his fingers over the gathering fluid at the tip and taste it. That last was all Hakkai could take.

He pressed Jeep down gently, stretched out on top of him, and ground their hips together. The small whimper Jeep made at the contact only made him do it again, and again, harder. He couldn't stop. Jeep's nails dug hard into his shoulders, to and past the point of pain. There would certainly be bruises and probably blood, but it was easy not to care. Hakkai thought he could come like this, and the thought had barely formed when Jeep made a harsh, low noise and jerked his hips up. Hakkai could feel the damp patch spreading across the front of Gojyo's pants.

Hakkai met Jeep's eyes as his tremors subsided, and he looked _shocked_. His face was pale, eyes shadowed to a darker red than usual by the firelight. "Hakkai," he said, slowly, carefully. He wrapped his arms tight around Hakkai's neck and tucked his head close, breathing against his skin. Hakkai shifted, bare cock pressed against the warm skin of his lower stomach. It seemed inappropriate to move, and it was only minutes before Jeep's body softened into sleep under him.

"Well," Hakkai murmured, "I supposed I ought to have seen that coming. As it were." Gojyo snorted in his ear. He sighed and tipped Jeep gently off to the side, opening his pants and doing his best to clean things up before the stain set. Gojyo would have to wear those, after all. His spares had an unfortunate rip across the back. That left him with only one problem.

As he reached down to take care of it, Gojyo's tail looped around his wrist again.

"Can I help you?" Hakkai said.

Gojyo kept a firm hold on his wrist and stepped up onto his shoulder. He was careful of his claws as he walked down Hakkai's chest. He spread his wings when he reached Hakkai's waistline, shielding his lower body from view, and when he looked back over his shoulder, it gave the effect of a young woman peering over the top of her fan.

"Oh, Gojyo, I don't think..." But he let the sentence slide away to nothing. Putting up a protest at this point would disingenuous at best. He had no serious objections to anything Gojyo wanted to do to him. He never had.

Gojyo snorted and let the tips of his wings brush along Hakkai's sides and stomach, light and almost ticklish. His thin tongue flickered over the head of Hakkai's cock, and Hakkai caught his breath and held it. It was a fine, light sensation, like self-aware embroidery floss. The point of one fork dipped into the slit, and Hakkai had to close his eyes and put a hand over his mouth.

His breath hissed out slowly, and his heels dug into the dry leaves at the end of his bedroll as Gojyo's tongue probed and pressed. The feeling was so sharp and immediate that it almost classified as pain. Hakkai pushed his hips down hard and heard the leaves beneath his blanket crackle. Gojyo paused and stroked his whole head up the underside of Hakkai's cock. He licked away the drop of moisture that formed at the top and looked up.

Hakkai fell back and looked up at the sky with his heart doing double-time in his chest. There was only a second to rest and then Gojyo had hopped down to the ground between his legs and was pushing at Hakkai's thighs with his wings. Hakkai raised his knees with a hazy idea of what Gojyo might be thinking. The next thing he felt was that tongue wriggling against and then _inside_ his hole. The blunt point of Gojyo's muzzle pressed to the rim as his tongue worked deeper, squirmed like it had a mind of its own. Hakkai clutched at the blanket. "Gojyo," he whispered. " _Gojyo._ "

His cock lay stiff against his belly, flushed dark. Beads of fluid strung out between the tip and the skin of his stomach, stretched near to breaking every time his cock jerked. He throat felt raw from the sounds he wasn't letting out. Gojyo's wings pressed his thighs wider.

Gojyo pulled his head back, and his tongue slid around the edges of Hakkai's hole once more before he straightened up. He climbed up to Hakkai's stomach again, half a flutter of wings and half gripping with sharp claws at the folds of Hakkai's pants.

"What--" Hakkai didn't get any further before Gojyo laid his whole body down over his cock and _slid_. He lifted himself up at the end of the stroke and repositioned and did it again, smooth scales made slicker by pre-come, claws scratching lightly over Hakkai's stomach for traction. He did it over and over, faster that seemed possible. Gojyo's head nuzzled over the head of Hakkai's cock, and Gojyo's tongue licked at him, and Hakkai bit the heel of his hand to keep quiet. His cock pulsed, and his balls tightened, and he came with his back arched so hard it hurt.

Gojyo's still-probing tongue made him shiver for a few seconds longer, and then he went limp, arms flung out to either side. He'd have to move, have to clean himself up. At some point. Yes.

He felt Gojyo walk up his stomach and sit on his chest. Gojyo _winked_ at him, and that was surely a smirk he was wearing. He pushed his head against Hakkai's chin and over his lips, and Hakkai tasted himself there. He let his tongue come out and tasted the hard, slick surface of Gojyo's scales. Gojyo hissed and arched his neck. His tongue met Hakkai's for a brief second, almost a kiss.

The only thing Hakkai could think to say was Gojyo's name, and he'd said that already. He let the quiet wrap around them again. Gojyo curled up on his chest and closed his eyes.

***

When Hakkai awoke the next morning, the sun wasn't near the horizon where it belonged. It was nearly overhead. He sat up and glanced around. The fire was out. The coffee pot stood next to its remains, presumably already in use. He hadn't slept this late since the trip started. He hadn't slept this late since--he couldn't remember.

Voices grew louder. Footsteps crunched over leaves. Hakkai checked that he was wearing pants and was relieved to find that he was, and that they were clean, as was he. Goku dodged Sanzo's fan as they came into view, and Gojyo sloped along after them, hands deep in his pockets. He smiled and raised a hand when he saw Hakkai.

"Hey." Gojyo dropped down to sit next to him.

"You're yourself again."

"Yep. Sanzo found the statue thing." Gojyo gestured. "Did something to it. I don't know. Then we were fixed."

"I see. And Jeep?"

Gojyo pointed. Jeep was perched on a branch, eating something bloody. A rabbit, Hakkai guessed from the one visible ear. He looked up and fluttered his wings a little in what might have been acknowledgment before he went back to his meal.

Hakkai looked between them. "Well," he said. "Is there any coffee left?"

"Yeah. Saved some for you." Gojyo brought him a cup and sat close again, their shoulders touching. Gojyo rubbed his hands together. "So. You're not freaking, right?"

Gojyo had to be the only person in the world who would ask him that, for any reason. Hakkai smiled. "No. I thought it was rather nice."

"Hot."

"Yes."

Gojyo smiled down at his hands. "We're fucked up."

"Our circumstances are unusual."

"Meaning anyone would've done that if they'd happened to end up switching bodies?"

"Not anyone. But I don't think our...issues had anything to do with it."

"What then?"

Hakkai wondered how it was that he had to ask, but Gojyo was often slow to accept people's feelings for him, the positive ones anyway. He held out his cup for more coffee, and Gojyo poured for him. He sipped it slowly.

"I suppose we've all grown used to each other," Hakkai said. "Living together for so long."

"I thought familiarity was supposed to breed _contempt_ , not..." He waved a hand in a way that was presumably meant to indicate cross-species, body-switching threesomes.

Hakkai filed that gesture away in case of future need and held his coffee up close, feeling the warmth and dampness of its steam on his face, not unlike Gojyo's breath when they lay together at night. He could feel Gojyo's breath now as well, fainter, stirring his hair. The heat of his body kept back the lingering chill in the late morning air.

"I think familiarity can breed a great many things," Hakkai said, finally.


End file.
